


陳韋丞與貓妖Brett

by sacreligiousguy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Summary: ＊台灣背景
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. 小學生陳韋丞與貓妖Brett ①

一開始，小孩只是站在馬路對面看著。

小小的手抓著書包背帶，目不轉睛地盯著圍牆上的白色貓咪，不管上學還是放學都會在此駐足一會。

貓咪大約在三天前察覺到這小小不速之客的視線，沒有過多的言語、沒有刻意的接近，就只是呆看著，所以貓咪便沒有特意理會他。

貓咪才剛來到這個鎮上，此處圍牆也是牠最近才發現的優良地點，能曬到和煦陽光的同時，在日照最強的正午又有一旁的大樹可以遮蔭，不時拂過的涼爽微風搔得枝葉沙沙作響，是最適合貓咪的安眠曲。這條小路並非主要幹道，人車都不多，對於喜好安靜的白貓而言是最棒的休憩地點。

難得找到的小天地又豈會被一個來路不明的小鬼所影響。

同樣的日子又過去一個禮拜，小男孩依然重複著上下學時都停留盯貓的行為，沒有進一步的舉動，連所站位置都分毫不差。

這總算勾起了白貓的好奇心，一直都只是看著難道不無聊嗎？

於是白貓起了想要逗逗他的心思。

在一日明媚的午後，小男孩照樣在放學回家的路上停下腳步，扭頭看向牆上那隻總在打盹的貓。

但今天的貓咪好像有點不一樣。

不同於過去總是對投來的視線愛理不理、兀自打瞌睡的慵懶模樣，這次貓咪在看到小男孩後就直起身子，開始舔拭牠一身白淨的皮毛，明明在外四處流浪，貓咪身上的白毛卻不見一點髒汙，可見其愛乾淨的程度比人類更甚。

白貓舉起左前腳順著毛流緩慢的梳理舔拭著，然後再換右前腳重複同樣的動作，小男孩就這樣靜靜看著貓咪的舉動，舔毛的行為讓他感到新奇，他從沒有過近距離接觸動物的機會，媽媽總是告誡他──這些小動物身上都有細菌不乾淨，而且可能會攻擊你，所以不可以靠近或碰觸，要盡量遠離。

「牠們那麼可愛哪會不乾淨......」小男孩總是想這麼反駁，但無奈他不敢。

洗完臉的貓咪抬起頭，第一次正眼看向小男孩，然後發出了一聲輕甜軟糯的

「喵──」

貓咪清楚看見小男孩的眼中迸發出閃光，稚嫩的臉龐更是添上了一抹笑容，看見新奇可愛事物的歡喜完全被寫在臉上。

小男孩再次抓緊了書包肩帶，左看看右看看確認沒有來車後就咚咚咚的小跑步到圍牆下，他抬起小小的臉蛋、睜著圓滾滾的大眼，嘴巴微微打開露出一對突出的兔牙，帶著小小的興奮望向牆上的貓，迎接他與小動物的第一次近距離接觸。

與小男孩那欣喜的臉色相反，白貓坐得優雅筆直，一雙懶洋洋的貓瞳帶著些許睥睨俯視著他，毛茸茸的尾巴上下甩動拍打在圍牆邊吸引孩子的目光。

貓咪滿意的看到小男孩琉璃似的眼珠隨著自己的尾巴上下轉動，雙方立場剎時反了過來，好像貓咪才是拿著逗貓棒的人類；而小男孩則是被逗的貓咪。

開始暗下來的天色提醒了小男孩時間已經不早，他已經在外面逗留太久，再不回去就要被媽媽罵了，好險今天沒有小提琴課，他真的完全忘記時間。

小男孩看著白貓，怯怯的開口：「那個，我、我該回去了。」

細嫩的童音輕如蚊蠅，卻仍然被貓咪敏銳的聽覺精準捕捉到。

然後他又盯著白貓半晌......

…...不是說要回去了嗎？

「我明天還能來看你嗎？」

結果憋了半天只憋出這句。白貓只是張大嘴巴露出尖利的牙齒，朝小男孩打了個哈欠後就又趴伏回蜷縮起的貓掌上，瞇著眼繼續享受牠閒適的晚陽時光。

貓咪什麼都沒做，小男孩卻像接收到什麼訊息似的，臉上漾出更大的笑容，眼裡閃著夜空的星點。

他提高了音量，舉起有些肉肉的手朝貓咪揮了揮作今日的道別。

「嗯！我明天再來看你，貓貓拜拜！」

說完，小男孩一溜煙地跑了，小小的身影在夕陽下拉出長長的影子，原本沉重的書包隨著他的步伐上下跳動，看起來輕盈不少。

呵，蠢問題，這還用問嗎，你哪天不來？


	2. 小學生陳韋丞與貓妖Brett ②

小男孩依舊維持著上下學都來看貓的習慣，但不再只是站在遠處眺望，而是會跑到圍牆邊仰起頭，看向那隻漂亮的白貓，即使貓咪連個眼神都不施捨給他他也樂此不疲。

在某個閒適的周六午後，白貓慵懶的趴在牆上享受秋日陽光，一道小小的身影卻突然閃現在牠的眼角餘光裡，本該只有在學校上課的日子才會來的小孩，現在卻出現在貓咪眼前。

白貓一眼就看出小孩不同以往的神情，小小的臉蛋上溢滿期待與欣喜，而牠也很快就知道那高漲的情緒是因何而起，只見小男孩獻寶似的舉起手，將原本藏在懷裡的東西展現給貓咪看。

喔？是貓罐頭！讓他白看那麼久，小鬼頭終於也懂得貢獻點東西啦。

想著今天有下午茶可以吃的貓咪很快就跳下圍牆，甩著尾巴在小男孩身邊繞圈，不時還發出細嫩的貓叫。

「等、等我一下。」

小男孩使勁開著罐頭，用力到整張小臉都皺成一團，指關節也泛起白色，好不容易打開了，額上卻也冒出小顆汗珠。

他輕輕把罐頭放到地上，白貓很快自顧自地吃了起來，隨後他便蹲下身靜靜看著貓咪吃飯。

小男孩一直覺得白貓漂亮乾淨，身段高雅的宛如貴族出身，沒想到連吃飯也是這般優雅。

看著貓咪津津有味的吃著自己帶來的罐頭，小男孩默默地勾起一抹微笑，也不自覺的吞嚥了好幾口口水，一想到自己還沒吃下午的點心，肚子便不爭氣的發出了叫聲。

眼前毛絨絨的白色看起來蓬鬆柔軟又好摸，像極了Q軟彈牙的白色麻薯，小男孩這才發現這一年來他都沒有摸過那身漂亮白毛，想觸碰的念頭一旦興起便很難再壓下，他緩慢的伸出手，帶著猶豫接近貓咪，就在快碰觸到那潔白軟毛時，白貓像意識到了什麼迅速回過頭，圓絨的貓掌帶著尖銳的爪子一把拍上朝牠伸來的小手。

痛感瞬間襲來，躲避疼痛的本能讓小男孩反射性的縮回手，但白嫩的手背上已經留下三道顯眼的紅痕。

白貓冷冷的瞪了他一眼，確認他不會再手賤後便又埋首回罐頭裡。

區區小鬼頭還想碰我，我可還在吃飯呢！誰知道你剛剛是不是才玩過泥巴。

貓咪並不喜歡進食時被人打擾，不安分的小鬼頭受點懲罰也是應該的，就算一臉委屈也改變不了你踩到我逆鱗的事實。

白貓依舊一臉無所謂的吃著牠的美味午茶，毫不理會蹲在一旁交握雙手、緊抿嘴唇不發一語的小孩。

待白貓吃完罐頭，饜足的舔著嘴嚐取最後一絲魚肉香時，小男孩很快的拾起罐頭，頭也不回的跑掉了，連一句道別都沒有留下。

禮拜一，又到了小學的放學時間，白貓遠遠就看到小男孩低垂著頭走來，卻停留在馬路對面沒有向圍牆靠近，兩者間維持著第一次相遇時的距離。

時間彷彿又回到一年前，男孩仍生疏膽怯的模樣。

不是吧？不就是被抓了一下嗎？我也沒用多大力氣阿，至於嗎？而且明明是先打擾我吃飯的小鬼不對阿，怎麼好像做錯事的人是我？

接連三天小男孩都是這樣的狀態，貓咪反倒先受不了了。

果然還是小鬼，被兇一下就又縮回自己的殼裡，是烏龜嗎？難道還要我紆尊降貴的來哄？

白貓心裡腹誹，卻還是在小男孩再次出現在對面時乖乖坐起身，牠討好地向對方喵了幾聲，甜膩的能軟化所有鐵石心腸。

小男孩的臉上漸漸染上光采，他慢慢踱步到圍牆邊，從書包裡翻出了跟上次一樣的貓罐頭，這次換貓咪眼睛發亮了，牠敏捷地跳到努力開罐頭的小孩腳邊，尾巴一晃一晃掃過他的小腿。

怕癢的小男孩一下縮起腳，一下又捨不得柔軟白毛掃在上邊的觸感，整個人扭來扭去的像隻鑽土的蚯蚓。

打開的罐頭飄出濃郁香氣，白貓很快湊過去吃了起來，而小男孩則是蹲在一旁靜靜看著，就像上次一樣。

但男孩沒有再伸出手，取而代之的是他向白貓開口了：

「你是不是討厭別人摸你啊？」

白貓沒有理會，只顧著吃到嘴的食物。

「......我以後不會再隨便摸你了，原諒我好不好？」

小男孩眨巴著眼等待不知道會不會到來的回答。說起來，貓咪連聽不聽得懂都不知道了，更遑論等待牠的回答。

但白貓像是有所感知的抬起頭，看向有些惴惴不安的孩子，通透的琥珀色望進深邃的暗墨裡交融成雙色的漩渦。

知道錯誤並且道歉，還帶來了賠罪品，這還差不多，看來小鬼還是滿有前途的。

貓咪舔掉殘留在嘴邊的魚肉碎屑，乖巧溫順的朝他喵了一聲權當答應。

牠可還想吃更多罐罐呢。


End file.
